


Going My Way

by rowofstars



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Prompt Fic, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 13:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowofstars/pseuds/rowofstars
Summary: Gold, Lacey, and a little road trip.





	Going My Way

**Author's Note:**

> For prompt #4 of Writer's Month: road trip. Okay so this is not really a lengthy road trip fic, BUT uh, they get in a car for a while? IDK.

The car rolled to a stop, the window lowering as Lacey approached.

"Going my way?" Came a familiar voice.

She leaned down to look inside at the driver, and her mouth fell open in shock. “No _fucking_ way.”

Gold smirked as Lacey straightened. “I’m sorry, Miss French, I thought you were standing along the side of the road because you wanted a ride.”

Her eyes narrowed and she hitched her backpack further up on her shoulder. “I do, but not from _you._”

He looked affronted and pressed a hand to his chest. It made her notice that he wasn’t wearing his usual suit jacket. Instead he was in a dress shirt with no tie, the top two buttons undone to expose a small triangle of smooth, lightly tanned skin. She licked her lips, struck by the sudden urge to press her lips to that spot and feel the thrum of his pulse and the light gasp of breath he might let out if she kissed her way up his neck.

Gold cleared his throat sharply and Lacey blinked. He shook his head as her face bloomed pink, and smiled faintly. “Are you going to get in the car?”

She scowled and weighed her options. She’d missed the bus from Logan airport in Boston to Portland, Maine because of a delay in her flight from Charlotte, which itself was a consequence of the remains of a hurricane that was still working its way across the South. Currently, she was attempting to hitchhike, a risky proposition to be sure, but one she’d done enough in her youth to know what types of drivers were probably safe. 

The other choice which had very recently presented itself was to ride home with the man seemed to enjoy annoying the shit out of her, and leaving her sexually frustrated. Though he didn’t actually know about or likely intend the latter. That was all her filthy mind filling in the gaps with what might happen if she ever got brave enough to kiss that damn smirk off his mouth. The day before she left for her trip they’d gotten into a heated argument about the stupidest thing. She was there to pay her rent, on time and in full, as she had been doing for years after moving out of her degenerate father’s house. 

Gold had her backed up against the workbench in his shop, his voice low and his accent rolling over her, making her warm and achy and between her legs, and she’d very nearly laid one on him. Instead, the second her gaze flicked to his mouth, he’d stopped and moved away. After that everything got awkward and she’d taken the hint that her attraction was completely one sided.

“No,” she said finally, and started off down the gravel shoulder of the road.

Gold eased his foot off the break and rolled along slowly beside her. “You can’t seriously be intending to hitch a ride with someone you don’t know. You could end up in the car with a serial killer!”

“Like someone I know is so much safer.”

“Well, I’m hardly likely to murder you and dump your body in a ditch,” he replied, coming to a stop at the same time she did. “It’s only three hours to Storybrooke, you can be in your own bed by ten.”

She caught the slight darkening of his eyes and hesitated. Three hours in the car with Gold could very well lead to one of them murdering the other if he didn’t behave himself. 

Lacey reached out and yanked open the car door. On the other hand, she thought, dropping her bag on the floor, if he did behave himself maybe it could lead to more enjoyable things.

Her lips twitched as she settled into the seat. “I never go to bed that early, Mr. Gold.”

Gold smiled crookedly, his tongue playing over his bottom lip. “Neither do I.”


End file.
